


AFEO Smut Scenes

by SakuraBlossom22



Series: Always Finding Each Other [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Heavy BDSM, Heavy Petting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mention of Keith, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strangling, Sub Drop, Unhealthy Relationships, lance is out of it, lance just wants to please his master, lotor and lance are in a relationship, lotor has an obediant pet, mention of hunk - Freeform, so there was consent first, sub space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Smut scenes from Always Finding Each Other. Expect other ships, and lots of kinks.





	AFEO Smut Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the main story, please do so even though this can be read by itself. There are parts that overlap with the original tho, so if you are confused, that might be why.

He walked the few steps back to Lotor’s apartment and knocked loudly on the door. He heard a soft meow, Blanche, on the other side of the door wanting attention. He waited about two minutes before knocking again, louder this time. He heard a shuffle on the other side before a soft, ‘I’m coming’ came through. Lance stood there, waiting, a hand making its way up to his lips as he bit the tip of his thumb. He heard the click of the locks before the door opened, Lotor standing with a towel around his waist, his hair up in a bun. Lance could still see the water droplets clinging to his skin, two slivers of hair hanging and curling around the sides of his face. Lance's mouth opened a bit, tongue darting out to swipe over his lower lip as he pulled his hand away.

"I uh...Sorry for bothering you so soon, just wanted to make sure you were okay. C-Can we talk for a second?"

Lance's face was red, he could feel his own face heat up as their eyes met. Lotor's face twitched before his mouth was turned up into a smirk. "Of course, please come in. Let me go get dressed real quick."

Lance grabbed his hand quickly, fingers wrapping around his wrist. "You uh... You don't need to get dressed. I'll only be here a few minutes." Lance walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. They made their way over to one of the sky blue loveseats and sat down, Lotor throwing one leg over the other, arms placed gently in his lap.

"What did you want to speak about, Lance?"

Lance bit his lip, holding in the sob that wanted to escape. How did he get so lucky to have a man such as Lotor? He was perfection, tall, lean, beautiful. He would have been worshipped in ancient Greece, probably worshipped even today by more than just Lance. Lotor pressed a hand gently to Lance's cheek, thumb sweeping over Lane's bottom lip, pulling it from between his teeth.

"You're worrying again. You know those pretty lips are for better things than chewing on, yes? You came to speak, what is the issue?"

Lance nearly melted at the touch, his face heating up again as he licked the thumb before closing his lips around it, sucking softly. He pulled away, hooded eyes looking up at Lotor.

"I...I came to talk about Keith. Just...Just wanted to know if you were going to press charges."

"Do you want me to press charges?"

Lance froze at that, Lotor's hand was warm against his skin while his voice sounded cold. That pit, the emptiness filling him again. Of course not, he didn't want Lotor to press charges, he just wanted to understand why. Why did Keith attack?

He leaned his head towards Lotor's palm, his thumb brushing against Lance's lower lip again and he all but crumbled. "No, don't press charges."

He watched Lotor's eyes brighten a bit before they darkened, a smirk on his face as he leaned forward, lips right at Lance's ear. "You might need to convince me not to. You okay with doing that?"

Lance licks his lips again, a shiver going down his spine and he nods. “O-Of course, whatever you need, Lotor.”

Their lips met quickly, Lotor pulling Lance to straddle his lap, Lance yelping at the sudden shift. He wrapped his arms around Lotor’s neck as long fingers pressed into his hips, sliding over flesh under the hen of his shirt. Lance moaned softly, allowing for Lotor to deepen the kiss with the press of his tongue. Lance moaned again as Lotor’s tongue pressed against his own, him softly sucking on it, as one of Lotor’s hand moved up towards Lance’s hair. Lance’s head was pulled back and the kiss broke, a strangled whine on his lips as his back arched, body pressing closer to Lotor’s.

“Look at you. Such a pretty boy. Do you want to please your master?” Lotor’s mouth pressed gently against the flesh of his throat, teeth digging in softly as he pressed kisses over the exposed skin. Lance keened, something inside him broke and all he wanted to do was pleasure Lotor. He wanted that praise again. Lance could be a good boy, he’s done it multiple times before, anything to please Master. The thought on repeat, Master.

Master.

Master.

He doesn’t really remember what happened, al he knew was that he was now between Lotor’s legs with his cock in his mouth. He hummed softly as he took it down to the tilt, the head hitting the back of his throat as he held off choking the best he could. Eyes blurry with unshed tears, he was quickly pulled off of Lotor long enough to take a deep breath before he was brought back down. The hand in his hair tightened as he was controlled, the only thing he could do now was allowing it to happen and suck in a breath when he could. Mouth open wide with his tongue flat, Lotor fucked his face, it was rough, he was thick, and the smell was overwhelming; Lance was hard. A few more tugs and soon he was being held down, Lotor’s member shoved all the way in as ropes of cum shot down his throat. He had very little time to take a breath before he was doing all he could to swallow, Lotor hated messes.

A minute passed before he felt Lotor release his head and he pulled off of him quickly, head held up just a bit as he opened his mouth and showed what was left to Lotor. He saw Lotor smirk before a hand ran through his hair. “Good boy. Now swallow, don’t spill.”

Lance closed his mouth and swallowed everything before opening again and showing Lotor his empty mouth. Lotor pets him again and he whined, the noise coming from his throat as he shifted on his knees. Lotor continued to pet his head, smirk ever present on his face. “Would you like to continue?”

The answer should have been simple, Lance knew he needed to leave, the whole reason for coming was to talk to Lotor about the charges, but he couldn’t just leave now, his Master needed him. Lance could feel two different people fighting, his brain split in two as he fought against himself. The pit in his stomach grew as he fought, though his body was pleasantly warm from Lotor’s praise. The warmth won that angry pit in his stomach soon forgotten as he nods his head and pressed it against Lotor’s thigh. His words were pleasing, something he often said to make Lotor happy.

“Always, Master.”

Lotor gave a smile, a genuine smile that reached his eyes before he stood. “Good boy. Get up and undress, I’ll be back in a minute, need to get your toys.”

Lance watched Lotor walk into another room before he stood up and quickly took off his clothes. He folded them and placed them into a neat pile on the coffee table before he knelt back down, ass resting on the heels of his feet as he waited. A few minutes later he heard Lotor’s soft steps and the ting of a bell. He watched Lotor walk back into the living room, a smile forming on his lips as he straightened his posture. Lance sat with his hands folded, resting on his lap as he watched Lotor drop things off on the couch before walking over to Lance.

Lance smiled, full on smiled at Lotor, he knew what was going to happen next. Lotor would put the velvet collar on him and hit the bell once before backing off and calling Lance to him. Just as predicted, Lotor put the collar on him and backed off, taking a seat on the loveseat again. He beckoned Lance to him, a simple whistle being all he needed. Lance moved, bending until his hands landed on the ground and he started to crawl. He stayed silent, moving in a way that made the bell jingle as little as possible. Every time the bell jingled that would be a spanking, he had learned over the years which way to move his body for less noise, he didn’t want a reminder.

Once he was in front of Lotor again, he sat back on his heels again, waiting. It didn’t take long for Lotor to lean forward and grab his collar, pulling on it enough so that Lance knew to get up. He positioned Lance over his lap as Lance placed his arms behind his back. Lotor leaned down and placed gentle kisses along his back, over his shoulder blades. “I want you to count, every time you mess up I will double the amount. I only heard ten jingles this time, you’re such a good boy for making very little noise.”

Lance keened at the praise. He was living for this, soaking it up. His mind slowly becoming a blur from all the praise. His vision cleared as the first smack rang out, right cheek He inhaled sharply in surprise before he spoke.

“One.”

Another smack rang out, this time on his left cheek. Lotor alternated between the two, once or twice hitting both at once. Those were the worse ones because sometimes Lotor would miss and get his thighs, or lower back. He counted out ten in total and true to his word, Lotor did no more. He felt Lotor’s hands grab at his rear, a soft intake of breath as he could feel the stinging, Lotor doesn’t do easy. Even though he only got ten smacks, he knew that Lotor’s handprints were left there, his cheeks red and stinging slightly.

He felt Lotor’s fingers move over his ass and up towards his lower back. Lance knew exactly what he was going for. He felt fingers trace the delicate lines of his back tattoo. The tattoo was almost three years old, jagged lines outlining the edges as they took the shape of waves. Water Lilies in reds and oranges floating down his lower back, outlines of the flowers cutting out parts from the water. Lance shivered as Lotor continued, his touch was light compared to the hand resting against his ass. He remembers the day he got it, he had just started dating Lotor and wanted something nice, something that made him feel sexy when he took his clothes off.

The first time they had messed around sexually, Lotor was drawn to the tattoo, stated how nice it looked on his skin, the colors looking nicer with a dark background. Lotor had told Lance how pretty he was with it, things followed shortly after that.

Lotor’s fingers stopped at the tip of the tattoo before he moved his hand up to Lance’s shoulder and helped him sit up. Lance watched as Lotor examined his lap, a sticky wet stream covering part of his thigh from Lance’s leaking member. Lance whimpered as he kneeled on the loveseat next to Lotor, he was afraid, terrified of what Lotor was going to do. Lotor didn’t like messes.

Lotor made a hand motion, a simple snap of his fingers and then pointed down at his thigh. Lance took the command wordlessly and bent down, hands resting against the top of Lotor’s thigh as his tongue slid across the mess. He moaned softly as he tasted himself. It wasn’t unpleasant, would have been better if he ate more pineapple and drank less coffee, but at this point, he loved the taste of cum. It had become a habit for him to swallow any that was offered to him, all to please his Master. Once he knew that Lotor’s thigh was clean he sat back up, straightening his posture again as he waited for the next command.

Lotor looked him over, eyes raking up and down Lance’s body and it caused Lance to blush, a full body blush at that. Lotor smirked but motioned for Lance to stay where he was as he got up. Lance watched with curiosity, he had a feeling he knew what was going to come next but he could never be too sure with Lotor. Lotor grabbed two things before turning around and holding them up for Lance. One was a bottle of lube while the other was a moderately sized butt plug.

“I’ll let you choose, either I can fuck you with no preparation or you can go around wearing this plug after I get done using you as the cum dump you are?”

Lance squirmed where he kneeled and bit his lower lip, weighing his options. He knew that it would be best if he got prepped and decided to accept the plug for the rest of the day but a small part of him wanted it to hurt. He had forgotten something but he didn’t know what, all he remembers was a name, Keith. Lance spoke shortly. “I’ll take the plug, Master.”

“Good choice. Turn around and show me your ass, hands gripping the back of the loveseat.” Lance did as he was told and turned around. He spread his leg making the space between them large enough for Lotor to fit, his ass being angled up as he arched his back, body pressing towards the loveseat as he rested his head along the back of it. He purred when Lotor praised him again. Lance was a good boy, wanted to be the perfect boy for Lotor. He felt Lotor’s hand pressing into the small of his back, holding him in place as he felt a cold, wet finger press between his cheeks, the tip pressing into him slowly.

Lance moaned softly, forcing himself to relax which wasn't hard with Lotor leaving light touches and lingering kisses on his back. He stayed silent for the most part until Lotor added the next finger or brushed against the sensitive bundle inside. Lance moaned softly at Lotor's stretching, tightening around the fingers every few minutes, trying to bring himself closer to completion. Lotor spoke softly in his ear as he added more into Lance.

"You're taking my fingers so well, but you're still so needy. Would you like something else to fill you instead?"

Lance nodded, hips thrusting back on his fingers as he looked into Lotor's violet eyes. "Always, Master."

He felt Lotor's smirk press against his neck as his fingers were pulled out. "Any guesses on how many fingers you had in?"

Lance licked his lips, he took a steadying breath before speaking. "I-I don't know, Master. Did I have four fingers in me?"

Lotor hummed softly as he leaned forward and bit gently into the flesh at the juncture of Lance's neck and shoulder. Lance groaned at the feeling, Lotor suckling and nipping at him, leaving marks that he knew would be made darker before the end of their session. Lance needed to remind himself that this was just a session to Lotor. Lance had asked for something and in return, Lotor took the payment from his body. He knew that most relationships weren't like this but if he was honest, he enjoyed it. Being able to give up control for a few minutes, hours even was great, he longed for these sessions. Not to say that he hated when they had regular sex, it was always fun, but giving up control was worth so much more.

Lotor's breath ghosted over his cheek before he was kissed gently. "Good boy. You ready for your treat? I want to make sure you feel me tomorrow. Would like that, kitten?"

A shiver went down his back and he nodded. He was ready for Lotor to take him. "P-Please. I need you in me, Master. Fill me up...please." Lance added the please as an afterthought. He moved his arms away from the loveseat and pressed his own hands to his cheeks, spreading himself. "Please use me."

Lance heard Lotor groan, he was pleasantly surprised, a confident smile growing on his face before he turned it into a smirk. He shook his hips a bit before Lotor grabbed them and held him still. Lance mewed at the hands holding him tightly, his hips holding bruises in the shape of fingers. He felt Lotor line up behind him, one hand leaving his hips as he felt the tip press gently against his hole. Lance looked back at Lotor with lidded eyes, his bottom lip between his teeth as Lotor slowly pushed in.

Lance's mouth opened, a soft 'ah' coming from him as Lotor pushed in further. Lance flexed his insides, squeezing Lotor for just a second before he pulled out, the tip resting just inside him. He felt Lotor push back in, working in a few inches each time he would pull out and thrust. Every movement had Lance moaning, tears slowly forming in his eyes as Lotor bottomed out inside him. His breathing was heavy as he kept flexing around Lotor's member. His hands moved up Lance's body and wrapped around his neck, thumbs crossing over the nape as his fingers pressed into the sides.

Lotor moved quickly, hips pistoning in and out of Lance as Lance continued to moan out such pretty noises. He eventually moved his hands back to the back of the loveseat, gripping it tightly as his hips moved to meet Lotor. He was in heaven. Lotor going so fast and hard against him was dizzying by itself, let alone with a lack of oxygen. Every pull out caused the head of Lotor's cock to press against his prostate, blinding him with pleasure. He could feel his toes curling, breath hitching as he neared release.

Lotor dropped his hands from his neck and Lance took in a deep breath before he felt his hands on his shoulders. Lotor pulled him back, impaling him on his cock as he wrapped his arms around Lance's waist.

"I feel you. You're close. Cum for me, kitten."

Lance keened, orgasm hitting him hard. His body spasmed and tightened around Lotor as his release dribbled from his dick, luckily Lotor had placed a towel down before. Lance slumped forward, Lotor letting him fall face first into his own mess as he continued to pound into him.

"Your body is so perfect when you cum. You tighten up so well."

Lance moaned at the praise, he was such a sucker for it. He moved so his arms were under his head as he continued to move his hips, meeting Lotor with each thrust. "F-Fill me up, p-please."

 

Lance closed his eyes as he kept begging, please leaving his lips in a hushed voice or a scream if Lotor hit his prostate again. He was sensitive, overstimulated, but he absolutely loved it. He felt light, the signs that he was making Lotor feel good. Lance screamed when Lotor touched his dick, he was so sensitive from the prostate milking earlier, he felt boneless.  
  
Lance could feel himself slipping, falling into a darkness, not sure if he could come back from it. Lotor continued to pound and Lance continued to meet him, hips meeting hips until one of Lotor’s hands moved away from him and gripped his member, jerking him in time with his thrust.

Lotor praised him, always with the praise as ‘please’ kept slipping from his lips, he was lost in all the pleasure. His vision went white as his orgasm hit, body tightening as the coil in his stomach snapped. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his back arched, almost bending in half. His vision started to go black, the last thing he felt as he fell forward was Lotor praising him again before feeling something warm filling him.

Lance felt like he was floating, his body was sensitive but he wanted more, craved more, anything to help him feel grounded again. Until he wasn’t. He was falling and falling hard. He could feel the crash run through him, his breathing coming in shallow gasps. It very much felt like he was drowning, he could feel his chest tighten as he struggled to fill his lungs with air until he wasn't. His head was on something soft, hands running through his hair. His eyes slowly opened, a light being gentle as he felt a bottle being brought to his lips. A voice was shushing him softly as he drank before the bottle was taken away and replaced by an orange slice. He would rather have had chocolate but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that whoever was helping him would have been upset.

"Are you feeling better, kitten?"

Lance froze at hearing that name said in that tone of voice. That tone showed that Lotor was upset, Lance did something wrong again but he wasn't sure what. He slowly pulled himself up, eyes adjusting to the room. All the evidence of what had gone on was one, aside from the ache in his body and the fullness now inside him. He swallowed heavily, that pit appearing back in his stomach as he took another orange slice. Looking down at himself, he noticed that Lotor had given him one of his sweaters. It was the soft one in pale purple, he pulled the sleeves down as he continued to eat, alternating between sips of water.

It took him a moment before he spoke. "Yes. How long was I out for?"

Lotor hummed, one leg thrown over the other as he rested his elbow against his knee, a hand cupping his chin and a finger tapping against his lips. "Longer than usual. I would like to say about twenty to twenty-five minutes. However long it was, Hunk had come up to check on you, I told him that you were taking a shower and grabbing a change of clothes. That was about ten minutes ago."

Lance finished off his orange and the water before he slowly rose to his feet. He felt heavy, full, he shuddered at the thought of what it was before he took slow tentative steps. "T-Thanks for letting me know. I'll be on my way now."

He continued to step lightly, feet sliding across the carpet as his hand reached out for anything that was closest to him to grasp. He hated the way he was feeling, dread settling over him like a second skin, right under tiredness. He made it to the door and gingerly moved to grab his shoes. It was a struggle, every move made him want to cry out and just get rid of the damn thing but he knew he had to listen to Lotor. After spending a copious amount of time getting his shoes on, he grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

Leaving it open a crack, he looked back at Lotor. “You promise not to press charges? We had a deal and if you do this will be the end.” Lance’s voice wavered as he spoke, he tried his best to catch the tone in his voice but could do very little to hide how scared he was, how broken he felt.

Lotor hummed and waved a hand, dismissing the issue. “We did have a deal, you keep up your end and I’ll keep up mine. Talk to you later, behave.” With that he watched Lotor stand and walk out of the living room, heading where Lance knew his bedroom was. He walked out the door as quickly as he could before shutting it, the door locking automatically. Lance leaned back against the door, head drooping forward as he sighed, he really fucked himself over this time.

 


End file.
